Une bonne raison
by ed-sama
Summary: -se déroule après le film- Et si Iku avait eu une bonne raison de ne pas venir plus tôt... /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Seule la fic m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Merci


Ceci est ma première publication. Je compte sur vous pour me dire si certaine chose vous plaise ou pas ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne sont pas ma propriété. Library Wars appartient à son auteur. Cette fanfiction est ma propriété.

* * *

Lorsque que le lieutenant Dojo se réveilla dans sa chambre, il aperçut son ami et collègue, le lieutenant Komaki. Ce dernier souriait comme à son habitude. Enfin presque, il avait l'air contrarié. Dojo lui demanda si Touma-sensei avait pu trouver asile politique dans un des pays proposé.

« Oui. Kashahara a fait de l'excellent travail. Touma-sensei se trouve actuellement au consulat de Grande Bretagne d'Osaka. Il attend sa femme et ses enfants afin de prendre l'avion dans huit jours et de s'envoler pour Londres.

- Tant mieux. Avec cet incident la loi de censure devrait bouger.

- Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance au frère de Tezuka pour ça. »

Il y eu un léger silence pendant lequel chacun se remémorait le travail de ces derniers mois. Dojo pensa également à l'épisode dans la remise de la librairie de son amie. Il se dit que Kashahara aurait dû être présente au moment de son réveil. Après tout, s'il était en vie aujourd'hui, c'était principalement grâce à elle. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait lui avouer son amour ?

« Je suppose que je suis le seul blessé… Rigola Dojo

- Eum… Pas tout à fait. Tu sais, à Osaka il y a eu un bon déploiement pour venir en aide à Kashahara. On compte donc quelques blessés légers tout de même.

- Rien de grave ? S'enquit Dojo

- Non, rien de grave. Affirma Komaki »

Après avoir parlé de la mission, les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent car le blessé avait besoin de repos. Dojo espérait que sa subordonnée viendrait après son ami. Après tout, la jeune femme voulait parler d'un sujet plutôt personnel.

Il attendit. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures.

A la base, Komaki s'interrogeait. Avait-il bien fait de lui cacher certaines choses ? Il parla au capitaine Genda de ses doutes.

« Et qu'aurais-tu voulu dire ? Qu'il n'était pas le plus touché ?

- Capitaine… Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il l'apprendra à un moment ou un autre…

- Surement, mais pas tant qu'il est en repos. C'est mauvais pour sa guérison.

- Et vous ? Vous allez me dire que c'est convenable de reprendre le commandement dans votre état ? Vous n'avez même pas fini votre rééducation !

- Un gaillard comme moi n'en a pas besoin. Maintenant, je te prie de ne rien dire à Dojo et de retourner travailler.

- Bien mon Capitaine ! »

Dans sa première semaine d'hospitalisation, le lieutenant Dojo avait reçu bon nombre de visites. De Komaki, de Tezuka, de Shibasaki, du major Genta, du Commandant Inamine, de plusieurs collègues, et même de sa sœur. Mais aucune de la part de Kashahara. Il attendait pourtant cette visite avec impatience.

Lorsque les infirmières passaient lui faire ses soins, il demandait toujours si une jeune femme leur avait demandé le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il espérait tous les jours que Kashahara vienne le voir. Même si elle devait s'arrêter devant sa chambre, longuement hésiter, puis repartir sans même le voir. Cela aurait montré qu'elle avait certes besoin de temps, mais qu'elle s'inquiétait un minimum de son état de santé.

Un jour, alors que Shibasaki venait lui rendre visite, l'instructeur posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

« Pourquoi tout le monde vient, mais pas _elle_ ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Est-elle en mission ?

- Non.

- N'a-t-elle donc pas envie de tenir sa promesse ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais si Kashahara vous a promis quelque chose, alors elle le fera.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Toi qui sais d'habitude tout, tu ignores la promesse qu'a faite ton amie ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Ecoutez, si elle n'est pas venue, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et une bonne raison. Arrêtez donc de vous poser des questions comme ça et reposez-vous.

- Je suppose que je dois t'écouter. Bien. Dis-lui juste que si elle ne vient pas avant la fin de mon hospitalisation, je considèrerai qu'elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Dis-lui aussi que je lui rappellerai tous les jours.

- Bien. »

Elle prit son manteau et sortit.

_Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Une bonne raison._

Ces mots tournèrent dans la tête de Dojo toute la journée. Il décida alors de sortir prendre l'air sur le toit. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il fut surprit de voir deux visages qu'il connaissait. Les parents de sa subordonnée. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés de trois jeunes hommes. Dojo en conclu qu'il devait s'agir des frères de Kashahara.

Mais pourquoi diable étaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi la benjamine du groupe n'était pas avec eux ?

Dojo eut alors un désagréable sentiment. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'un des membres de la famille était malade, qu'ils étaient venus tous ensemble dans le but de voir un médecin et qu'ils rendraient visite à Kashahara à la bibliothèque après.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur en adressant un signe de tête aux parents de sa collègue.

« Je ne savais pas que vous avez également été blessé dans cette affaire Dojo-kun. Dit la mère de Kashahara

- Je n'ai presque rien eu. Comme vous le voyez, seule la jambe a été touchée. Mais pourquoi également ?

- Ce que ma femme voulait dire, c'est que plusieurs personnes ont été blessées, mais qu'il est étonnant de vous voir parmi eux.

- Vous savez, au cours d'une mission comme celle-là, il n'est pas surprenant de voir quelques blessés légers. »

Le reste du trajet s'acheva dans le silence. La famille de Kashahara s'arrêta au service de pneumologie. Avant de descendre Daisuke, l'aîné de la famille, glissa à l'oreille de Dojo de faire un petit tour après leur départ dans ce service.

« Vous y trouverez peut être quelque chose d'intéressant à faire… Ou à voir. »

Dojo ne dit rien, et continua sa montée. Arrivé sur le toit, il avança jusqu'à un petit banc où il s'assit. Il repensa à ce que Daisuke lui avait dit. Il refusait de croire que Kashahara puisse se trouver là-bas.

Peut-être que quelques soldats avaient dû être hospitalisés dans ce service et que Kashahara avait pour mission de les remotiver et de leur tenir compagnie. Peut-être…

Il resta assit là environ trois heures.

« Le coucher de soleil est beau non ? »

Cette question le fit sortir de ses pensées. Plus que la question en elle-même, la voix de la personne se trouvant dans son dos fit sourire Dojo.

« J'ai vu plus joli. »

La personne ne répondit pas. Cependant Dojo savait qu'elle souriait.

« Tu n'es pas venue. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'un reproche.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa. Puis un raclement de gorge.

« Je ne pouvais pas. »

Dojo ferma les yeux. Il avait peur de se retourner. Et si cette conversation était le fruit de son imagination ? Et si la voix tant aimée n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion créée par son cerveau ?

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas suivi presque qu'immédiatement d'une violente quinte de toux. Il n'attendit pas de savoir si son cerveau en manque était capable d'inventer cela et se retourna. Il vit la jeune femme se plier en deux et continuer de tousser.

« Kashahara ! »

Il ne prit pas ses béquilles, et se précipita vers sa subordonnée pour la soutenir. Il l'aida tant bien que mal à s'assoir sur le banc. Il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il aille chercher du secours. Au moment où il allait se relever, il s'aperçu que la jeune femme s'agrippait d'une main à sa blouse.

« Kashahara, lâche moi, je vais chercher un médecin ! »

La sus nommée fit non de la tête. Sa quinte de toux se calma au bout de dix bonnes minutes. Elle resta accrochée à la blouse du lieutenant.

« Il serait peut-être préférable que tu t'allonges.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue ? Tu es malade ?

- Oui et non. Je ne suis pas malade…. Lorsque je me trouvais dans la voiture avec M. Touma, nous avons fait face à un barrage. Le comité de censure a obtenu le droit de tirer. Leur ordre était de viser le bas de la voiture afin de ne pas blesser M. Touma. Cependant, certains ont visé un peu trop haut. Le pare-brise a assez bien résisté. Mais une balle a réussi à passer. Je l'ai reçu au niveau du poumon gauche. Heureusement que je n'ai été que la seule touchée…

- Idiote.

- Vous n'êtes pas gentil. Je réussis ma mission, et vous me traitez d'idiote !

- Chuuut, lui intima Dojo en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, sinon tu risques de redéclancher une quinte.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es idiote. Si tu ne t'en étais pas tirée, tu imagines la tristesse de ta famille ?

- Je sais, mais…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Si ta blessure avait été plus grave et que tu n'avais pas survécu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait. Tu y as pensé à ça ?

- Je suppose que vous auriez fleurie ma tombe la première année, peut-être la deuxième. Puis vous seriez passé à autre chose. De temps en temps vous auriez raconté à quel point vous aviez une subordonnée bornée et inconsciente du danger.

- Idiote ! Comment j'aurais pu me passer d'une subordonnée aussi douée que toi, qui aime sincèrement les livres, et qui désire les protéger ? Et surtout comment aurais-je pu me contenter de fleurir seulement deux fois la tombe d'une femme aussi courageuse que belle ? »

Iku piqua un fard. Elle commença à baisser la tête tout en relâchant la blouse de son supérieur. Puis elle se souvint de sa promesse. Elle se releva et s'accouda à la rambarde.

« Vous savez sans doute déjà ce que je vais dire. Mais j'aimerais tout de même le dire. »

Elle se retourna, et regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux.

« Instructeur Dojo, je vous aime. Non pas parce que vous êtes mon prince charmant. Je vous aime pour l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Je vous aime pour tout ce que vous avez acquis ces huit dernières années. J'aime lorsque vous froncez les sourcils quand quelque chose ne va pas. J'aime quand vous vous énervez car vous vous êtes inquiété pour l'un de nous. J'aime lorsque vous nous félicitez après une dure mission. J'aime lorsque vous posez votre main sur ma tête quand je suis déprimée. J'aime l'homme que vous êtes. J'ai aimé l'homme que vous étiez il y a huit ans. Vous avez changé, moi aussi. Aujourd'hui, je vous aime vous. Pour ce que vous êtes. Par pour des faits qui remontent à huit ans. Je vous aime vous. »

Sans attendre la réponse elle avança, contourna le banc, et ouvrit la porte.

« Attends, lui ordonna Dojo, tu me dis tout ça, et tu n'attends même pas une réponse ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal pour formuler…

- Pour formuler quoi ? Que je t'aime depuis huit ans maintenant ? Que dès que je t'ai vu, moi Atsuhi Dojo, j'ai eu une envie irrésistible de te venir en aide ? Que lorsque je t'ai vu aux entretiens, je me suis sentis coupable car tu venais de choisir une voie à risque à cause de moi ? Qu'à chaque mission je me suis fait un sang d'encre rien que pour les risques que tu prenais ? Que je ne supportais pas te voir blessée ? Que je supporte toujours pas de te voir blessée et que je ne supporterai jamais ? Que si je suis en vie, aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi et à ta promesse ? Kashahara tu…

- Iku.

- Quoi ?

- Pour vous, cela peut être Iku.

- Iku, tu es la femme que j'aime. Celle que je désire protéger et rendre heureuse. »

Kashahara se retourna ver Dojo. Ce dernier se leva et avança vers sa compagne à l'aide de ses béquilles. Ils s'embrassèrent alors là, devant le palier de l'escalier.

« Au fait, si je peux t'appeler Iku, arrête de me vouvoyer maintenant. »

Il lui glissa cette réflexion au creux de l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune femme. Dojo se déplaça jusqu'à l'ascenseur et l'appela.

« Tu comptes rester là ? Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé tu sais ?

- J'arrive ! »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur.

« Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais sur le toit ?

- Dai me l'a dit avant de sortir de ma chambre.

- Dai ? Le plus grand, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Il est taquin, mais très généreux. C'est lui qui me retrouvait toujours dans les bois après une dispute avec mes parents.

- Je vois… »

Dojo vit le visage d'Iku se crisper légèrement. Il remarqua également qu'elle avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il l'attira dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se caller contre lui.

Dojo accompagna Iku jusqu'à sa chambre. Avec un petit sourire il fit remarquer à la jeune femme qu'il y avait tout de même beaucoup de fleur dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne vas pas être jaloux du fait que j'ai plus de fleurs que toi ?

- Non, tant qu'il s'agit des fleurs offertes par ta famille et tes amies… »

Puis il aperçut la fiche de santé de sa compagne. Il nota discrètement qu'elle avait été quelques heures dans le coma et qu'elle ne devrait même pas sortir de sa chambre. Il décida de ne rien lui dire. Après tout, si elle n'était pas venue sur le toit, il n'aurait peut-être pas su ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Avant de sortir, il l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre, il découvrit, sur sa table de chevet, une seule de ses décorations. Il y avait pourtant une paire. L'autre décoration appartenait à Iku. Un mot les accompagnait.

_Voici, ci-joint, vos décorations. Je me suis permise de les poser sur votre table de nuit. Iku._

La jeune femme n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Dojo sourit et se dit qu'il pouvait bien garder la décoration de sa compagne le temps de sa convalescence.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Fin


End file.
